


Reason to Love Gym Classes

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, nurse!wonho, student!minhyuk, wat the hell do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: Because Minhyuk hates exercising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread!!!
> 
> and WOW im not writing hyunghyuk???? amazing

The bell rings and the shrilling sound of it pisses Minhyuk to no end. It is signaling the last lesson of the day and also the lesson that Minhyuk hates the most – gym class.

Minhyuk groans internally as he lifts his head off the table and wipes off the drool he left on his math textbook. He packs his bag messily and trudges out of the classroom. There are two reasons why he absolutely despise gym class.

  1. None of his friends are in his gym class.
  2. He _hates_ exercising.



He dumps his bag in the locker and grudgingly changes into the gym attire. After sleeping through three straight classes, he really doesn’t have the mood or energy to perform any physical activity. 

He wants to skip class. Again.

Minhyuk walks towards his gym teacher, eyes half-lidded while rubbing his temples.

 “Mr. Kim, can I visit the nurse’s office? I’m getting a bit of headache.” Minhyuk spoke, trying to sound as weak as possible. 

“Again?” Mr. Kim sighs. “Okay, go ahead. Report back to me before the period ends with the excuse slip.” 

Minhyuk nods and turns on his heels, walking away. He kept up his act until he reached the doors of the indoor sports hall, smiling widely once he steps out. He skips gym classes pretty often which makes Minhyuk surprised as to why his teacher never seemed question him much when he claims to be sick so many times or about his frequent absence (sometimes he just doesn’t bother acting sick in front of Mr. Kim and goes straight to the nurse’s office). He has to get to the nurse’s offices to get his excuse slip so that he doesn’t need to sit at the side to watch the others play.

He takes his time to make his way to the nurse’s office. He imagines how poor Mrs. Ji will probably get worried again about Minhyuk being sick so often and that is the only thing that makes Minhyuk feel guilty when he skips gym class.

Taking lights steps pass the classrooms and down two flights of stairs, he reaches his destination. He prepares his acting face and opens the door. 

“Mam, it’s Minhyuk. I am having headaches again.” Minhyuk repeats the same act he put up in front of Mr. Kim with the same weak eyes and same tired eyes.

He only hears the sound of a man chuckling in reply and his eyes shoots up to face the source of it immediately.

“Do I actually look like a female?” A man that was standing behind the bed asks, seemingly amused. 

“Oh sorry…I thought Mrs. Ji would be here…”

“You sound like you know Mrs. Ji personally. Seems like you frequent this place quite a lot then.” The man smirked at Minhyuk and Minhyuk feels his cheeks getting redder (he’s not sure whether it’s because he knows the man knows what he is up to or it’s because he finds the man strangely attractive). 

“Uh…yeah. I come here quite often…” Minhyuk has long forgotten his acting and he finds himself feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

“Weren’t you having a headache? You look fine now.” The man continued teasing Minhyuk.

“I…uh…” Minhyuk became speechless and started rubbing his neck out of awkwardness.

The man laughs at Minhyuk. “Relax, I’m just kidding. My name’s Shin Hoseok.” Hoseok points at the nametag on his blouse. “And I’m taking over Mrs. Ji from today onwards because she quit. Thought I should introduce myself formally since I will probably be seeing you here a lot now, won’t I?” 

Minhyuk was in disbelief. How can a man he met a minute ago see through him so easily when no one else did. “How do you know I –” 

“The record book. Your name appears constantly so…I kind of figured. No worries, your secret is safe with me.” Hoseok winks at him and he feels his heart flip at the sight. 

“Uh…okay Mr. Shin. But I still need the excuse slip.” Minhyuk curses at himself mentally for stuttering so much.

Hoseok frowns. “Don’t call me that. Makes me sound old. Just call me Hoseok.” He sits down at the desk and takes a piece of excuse slip from the stack and scribbles. 

Minhyuk taps his feet on the floor nervously and bites his finger nails as he waits at the door. The room is so silent and cold; it makes Minhyuk hyperaware of his surroundings.

“Here. You can go now.” He passes the slip, after what seems like an eternity, to Minhyuk with a smile. 

“T-thanks.” Minhyuk doesn’t really want to leave, but he has no reason to stay either. So he quietly makes his way out while Hoseok goes back to changing the bed sheets.

 

-

 

Minhyuk piles up the tricks up his sleeves to escape from gym class as weeks pass. His hate for gym classes never subsided and at the same time, he secretly wants to keep seeing Hoseok (despite not wanting to admit that to himself).

He runs a round around the sports hall with the class and stops once the first round is over while the class continues with the second. He sits down on the floor dramatically and breathes heavily. 

“What’s wrong, Minhyuk? Are you ok?” Mr. Kim asked as jogged towards Minhyuk when he noticed Minhyuk on the floor. 

“I-I can’t breathe. My chest feels t-tight.” 

Mr. Kim got so concerned about Minhyuk he carried him to the nurse’s office to get him checked. 

“Mr. Kim, don’t worry. I will take care of him. You can go back to your class first; I will make sure he is fine.” Hoseok lied smoothly. Mr. Kim steps out of the room soon after and Minhyuk returns to his normal state as he hears the door shut. 

“I must say, your acting is getting better.” Hoseok says, sitting on the side of the bed.

“You are not too bad yourself.” Minhyuk says as he sits up, leaning against the headboard. 

“I’ve noticed that you are coming here more and more often now. Care to explain?” Hoseok said jokingly as he stands up, going back to the desk to write down Minhyuk’s name on the record book.

“I just…I…uh…I just really don’t feel like doing gym class nowadays.” Minhyuk looks down at his hands while picking at his fingernails. He feels like a child getting chided. 

“You should start accepting the fact that you have to do gym classes. For a nurse, I feel like I see you here way too much.” 

Minhyuk face falls. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Hmm.” Hoseok picks up an empty excuse slip. “Probably not.”

 

-

 

By the time the term is half over, Minhyuk is fully convinced that he no longer hates gym classes. On the contrary, he loves it for two reasons. 

  1. He can skip it easily because Mr. Kim is too gullible.
  2. He can meet Shin Hoseok. 



Whenever he complains about having a headache or feeling nauseous, Mr. Kim immediately gets into panic mode and sends him to the nurse’s office. He’s too much of a frequent visitor for Hoseok to ignore. 

“So what do you actually do after you get your excuse slip? Do you hide somewhere until gym class ends or…?” Hoseok attempts to start a conversation 

Minhyuk closes his eyes and nods his head, letting sleep get into him. 

Hoseok chuckles at the sight of Minhyuk falling asleep. “You tired?” Minhyuk nods his head again. 

“You can sleep here. I will wake you up once the period ends.” Minhyuk doesn’t nod his head this time and Hoseok laughs quietly again, admiring the face of Minhyuk drifting into dreamland.

 

-

 

“I’ve figured out that instead of you hiding elsewhere which is obviously very boring, why not we spend some time together here until you can go home? You know, watch shows together or something. It can get really boring for me in here too since no one actually comes here.” Hoseok suggests as he fills up yet another excuse slip for Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looks visibly shocked as he never thought Hoseok would propose something like this to him. As much as he always wanted to stay, he never did because he couldn’t come up with an excuse to have Hoseok keep him company. Hoseok is working after all, and Minhyuk doesn’t want to interfere his job. 

After a long silence and zero response, Hoseok looks up at Minhyuk worriedly. “Was I crossing the line? I’m so sorry if you are uncomfortable with my suggestion I just thought tha–” 

“No no no! I-I’m fine with it.” Minhyuk cuts in. Hoseok closes his mouth and shoots him a relieved smile in return.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe I just stayed back yet again to watch another season of this show with you. I don’t even like it that much.” Minhyuk said as he stretches, yawning out loud. 

“You have got to admit that this is a great show.” Hoseok feeds Minhyuk the last few popcorn and stands up to throw away the empty plastic bowl. He closes his laptop and slides it into its casing. 

“Too many sexual innuendos. Not into that.” Minhyuk says as stands up too, searching for his own bag. 

Hoseok fakes an insulted face and looks at the wall clock. “Hey it’s already 7. Sorry for keeping you for so long this time. I’ll send you home?” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widen and gulps. “Uh…sure.” 

He follows Hoseok to his car and slides into the passenger’s seat. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Hoseok starts up the car. “You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” _Just extremely nervous_. 

Hoseok eyes Minhyuk suspiciously but accepts his answer anyway. “So, what’s your address?” 

The ride wasn’t awkward like Minhyuk expected it to be. In the short ten minutes ride, he learns that Hoseok is only 21 years old, Hoseok’s favourite colour is blue, Hoseok loves animals and he is developing a crush on Hoseok.

 

-

 

“It’s not fake this time.” Minhyuk announces as he steps into the nurse’s office, face filled with blood and bruise. 

Hoseok’s was stunned by the view of an injured Minhyuk in front of him and he quickly ran towards him to examine his face. “What happened?” 

“Got beaten up by another student. Nothing much.” 

“Nothing much? Look at how bad the bruise is! Go lie on the bed and let me check.” Hoseok carefully takes Minhyuk by the hand and pulls him towards the bed. 

“I will get the antiseptic and ice packs. Stay still.” Hoseok walks towards the cupboard and Minhyuk watches his every moment.

“Why did he beat you?” Hoseok asks as he returns to the bed. 

Minhyuk shrugs. “He called me a faggot so I told him to go back to kissing his girlfriend’s ass. Didn’t expect him to have such a huge anger management issue.” 

Hoseok frowns at the thought of Minhyuk getting bullied. “That’s not very nice of him. Did you beat him up?” 

Minhyuk shakes his head in reply. “I tried to but he stopped me. He was too strong.”

“It’s okay. At least you won’t get into trouble if you didn’t hurt him.” Hoseok grabs the ice pack and places it on the bruise that’s on Minhyuk’s left cheek. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?” 

“Got kicked in the stomach. It feels sore.” Minhyuk replied. Hoseok grabs another ice pack and Minhyuk blushes slightly when Hoseok lifts his shirt up. 

“Don’t ever speak to people like him again, okay? It’s dangerous and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Hoseok lectures Minhyuk as he places the ice pack on Minhyuk’s stomach. Minhyuk nods compliantly. 

“This one is gonna sting.” Hoseok says as he soaks a cotton bud with antiseptic. 

Minhyuk closes his eyes in anticipation of the pain and hisses when the antiseptic gets in contact with the cut on his lips. He heaves a sigh of relief once he feels the cotton bud leave his lips and opens his eyes. When he saw how close Hoseok’s face was to his, he nearly jolted. 

“You know, if your lips aren’t bleeding right now, I would have kissed you.” Hoseok whispers and Minhyuk blushes even harder than before, looking away to avoid eye contact. Thankfully for him, Hoseok backs away seconds later. 

“Take a rest. I will go let the principal know that you are fine.” 

When Hoseok leaves the room, Minhyuk finally had some time alone to calm his furiously beating heart down.

 

-

 

Minhyuk never thought this day would come, or this situation would even happen. But he has got to admit that currently, there’s only one sole reason as to why he would skip gym classes – to meet Shin Hoseok. 

He is amazed by how Hoseok could act like nothing happened on the day he got injured. There were no awkward vibes from him and Minhyuk is relieved that he will not have to have a conversation about Hoseok wanting to kiss him. 

This time, Minhyuk fakes that his face injury is acting up and as expected, Mr. Kim allows him to visit the nurse’s office. He opens the door happily, only to see Hoseok sleeping like a log on the bed. 

“Hey, Hoseok hyung?” Minhyuk says as he approaches the bed. There was no reply from Hoseok and Minhyuk sits on the bed, starting to get anxious when he sees how colourless Hoseok looks. 

“Hoseok hyung?” He tries again. Hoseok still remains still. Minhyuk instinctively places the back of his hand on Hoseok’s forehead and he feels the heat that contrasts deeply with the air conditioning in the room. Minhyuk shakes his head in disapproval, thinking about how Hoseok shouldn’t have come to work if he is sick. 

He grabs the washcloth and plastic basin from the cupboard, filling the basin with water and ice. He soaks and wrings the washcloth, folding it neatly to place it on Hoseok’s forehead. 

Hoseok flinches at the sudden coldness on his forehead and opens his eyes slowly. “Minhyuk?” He says dazily and he tries to adjust to the lighting. 

“Hyung, you are sick. Why are you still in school?” Minhyuk scolds lightly. 

“I got caught in the rain on the way here in the morning.” Hoseok explains. “I didn’t want to leave because I know today, _someone_ will be skipping class again. That person can’t skip class if he doesn’t have me to fill up an excuse slip for him.” 

Minhyuk gapes at Hoseok. “You are so silly. I can just go back to class and sit out if you aren’t here. Now you are making me feel guilty.”

“Then take care of me.” 

“Hyung, you are going to go home. Right now.” Minhyuk said sternly. 

“No one is going to take care of me even if I go home. I live alone.”

“It’s too cold here. You need to go home. I’ll…I’ll take care of you.” 

Hoseok was surprised. “Really?” 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Yes hyung. We’ll go after school ends, which is in 45 minutes. Meanwhile, sleep.” He picks up the hem of blanket which rolled down to Hoseok’s torso, pulling it back up to his shoulders.

“I’ve noticed that the cut on your lips is healed.” Hoseok says casually. 

“Y-yeah.” Minhyuk tries to sound calm as he tucks Hoseok in the blanket.

“But I’m sick.” Hoseok sighs. “The timing is so bad. Why am I so unlucky?” 

Minhyuk turns his attention to Hoseok’s pale face in response. Maybe it was Hoseok’s heat that has gotten into him somehow because he doesn’t know what he is doing and doesn’t think through what he is about to do, but he bends further down to place his lips on Hoseok’s. 

He didn’t catch Hoseok’s eyes widen at the sudden contact but he definitely felt Hoseok’s mouth moving against his seconds later and hands placed on either sides of his cheeks. Minhyuk pulls away unwillingly to catch his breath and Hoseok immediately gives him a face of disapproval. “You are going to get sick.”

“It’s okay. Once you recover, you are going to take responsibility and take care of me when I get sick.” Minhyuk puts Hoseoks detangled arms back in place and tucks Hoseok in once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know wat u guys think bc ive been writing sadistic fics (just realised) and I want to change things up ha ha sry if I did a bad job :-(


End file.
